Legend Of Zelda HopeLover Interviews!
by HopeLoverDX
Summary: Join me (HopeLover), Link, and my Bff Olympia as we interview the cast of LoZ! A crazy Ruto, NAVI who is pretty annoying, and more! See you all in my interviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: OMG Zelda Interviews?

**Hi! This is a new series :D Hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN LoZ. IF I DID I WOULD LIVE IN A GIANTATIC MANSION! Which I don't D:**

Hope: Hi everyone! This is the first episode of Zelda Interviews! I'm HopeLover here with my co-hosts.

Olympia: Hi! Oly here!

Hope: And our 2nd co-host from LoZ is… *Flips through notepad* Slenderman? *Slenderman appears*

Olympia: WAT! 0.0 AHHHHHH! *Hides behind Hope*

Hope: Jk! Wanted to see your reaction. Thanks for dressing up, random Zora!

Zora: *Takes off mask* It was no problem. *Walks off set*

Olympia: I want to strangle you… You know I hate that… that 4th Dimensional THING!

Hope: I know you still love me girly.

Olympia: And that's the problem.

Hope: Well anyway… Our second co-host is… Twilight Link! Da one with the badass earrings =3

Olympia: They are nice earrings.

Link: Thanks.

Hope: We are first interviewing our LoZ Co-host! 1st Question: Why, out of all colors, are your earrings BABY BLUE?

Link: … Because Illia made me.

Olympia: HAHAHAHA! *Rofling*

Hope and Olympia: Link and Illia, sitting in a tree – :D

Link: For the love of Nayru, shut up! -.-

Olympia: Fine. 2nd Question: Who is your favorite out of all the kids in the village?

Link: Hm… I think its Colin, because he's so kind, even though he's bullied.

Beth, Talo: HEY! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE. NO ME, NO ME! *Kids begin fighting*

Malo: I thought you liked me… *joins in the fighting*

Link: *Facepalm*… For the goddesses sake!

Hope: Olympia, can you throw them into the Room for Crazy Kids?

Olympia: Sure. *Drags three kids while their fighting then comes back*

Hope: Well… That was weird.

Olympia: Yeah. Those kids were always creepy… especially that really serious toddler.

Link: Well then *crosses arms*.

Hope: Heres your host, HopeLover!

All: Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Link Needs a Restraining Order

Hope: Hey! Here's another interview by HopeStudios!

Olympia:… Link. I think you may want to leave for this one.

Hope: :3 No he doesn't. Slap Link with your pencils for… RUTO!

Link: Ah! *Hides behind Hope's chair* No! Not her!

Ruto: I heard Link! Where is he!

Olympia: … *Points to Hopes chair* He's behind there.

Link: …No I'm not.

Hope: Thanks for making your Zora friend dress up like Slenderman :D Oly freaked! I owe you this *Hands Link to Ruto by his shirt collar*

Link: No! No! *Runs*

Ruto: … You're welcome. *Sighs, then chases after Link* LINKY!

Olympia: We need to restrain her. *Takes hold of Rutos fin things on her arms* THE INTERVIEW?

Ruto: Linky! Come back... Oh yeah! I came for my interview! *Sits down in chair.*

Link: Oh for the goddesses sake… *Sits down in a green interviewer chair*

Hope: 1st Question: Why do you like Link?

Ruto: Because we're basically married!

Link: Um… *Awkward moment* No we aren't…

Hope: Well… 2nd Question: Why is your dad so fat?!

Ruto: I don't know! He's crazy!

Olympia: *Mutters to Link* If SHE thinks he's crazy, he must be insane!

Link: Haha… So true Oly.

Hope: Well, we're out of questions, and Link needs to go and get a restraining order for Ruto... So…

All: Logging Off!

Link: Argh! *Runs away* I have to get a restraining order RIGHT NOW!

Ruto: LINKY! *Runs after him*

Hope: Psychopath…

Olympia: Want to go over to mine while Links getting dat restraining order?

Hope: Course!

Cameraman: The cameras still on ma'am!

Hope: … Bye. *Turns Camera Off*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mido Almost Gets Punched By A Karate Kid :3

**Oh god. Mido has a sad secret. :P**

Hope: Hey guys! We're back in AnimeStudios!

Link: Thank the goddesses that I got the restraining order.

Ruto: LINK! :D

Link: Security! *Security takes Ruto to the cray cray bin.* That feels good :D

Olympia: Yay! Now… Who are we interviewing?

Link: Um… *Looks through notes* Mido from Oot. Oh Fayore help us!

Mido: What'dya say, pussy? *Sits down*

Link: *Steaming mad*

Hope: … Yeah… Well time for questions.

Mido:… Fine.

Olympia: 1st Question: Why do you hate Link?

Mido: Because he's such a fucking kissup!

Hope: 0.o

Link: o.o

Olympia: Wow… Profanity here kids… Hope will have to change the rating to Teen xD

Hope: Urm… 2nd Question: Do you still love Saria?

Mido: What kind of question is that!

Olympia: Just answer it!

Mido: Why should I *Crosses arms*

Hope: *Evil glint in eye* If you don't, I'll throw you into cray cray bin!

Link: She isn't kidding Mido. She can do that.

Mido: Damnit. *Sighs* No.

Link: *Gasps* 0.0

Hope: OMFG

Olympia: *I.I face* Omg! After fighting with Link because you like Saria, you now basically don't like her?

Mido: Basically lady. You got a problem with that? *Holds up fist*

Olympia: Yes I do Mido. What's a puny kid gonna do about it? I can punch 5 times harder than you.

Hope: She does do karate…

Mido: *Punches Olympia*

Olympia: Ahahah… You want to see a real punch? *Gets ready to punch*

Hope: Stop Oly! *Grabs fist* you can't go all karate on him!

Link: Aw… I was looking forward to that :3

Olympia: Why not?

Hope: We still have one question. Then you can punch him :D 3rd Question: Did you feel bad when Link didn't come back? Like… Ever?

Mido: … Maybe :/…

Olympia: Ahaha! I knew it!

Link: :3 Punching time *Both him and Olympia get up*

Mido: Oh for the love of the sages… *Runs*

Olympia: Yeah! That's right. Run! xD

Hope: Me and Olympia are going out to a restaurant today :3 It's a special day.

Link: What day?

Olympia and Hope: OUR 7 YEAR FRIENDSHIP ANIVERSERY! :D

Link: Wow… That's a lot of years.

Hope: *Rolls eyes* Um… DUH?

Olympia: You can come if you want. It might be a bit weird for you though…

Link: Erm… I'm good.

Hope: Well then, we're off to that Hibachi place!

Link: No formalities?

Hope: -.- I'm a tomboy… DUH?

Olympia: And I'm not THAT girly -.-

Hope: See ya later! *Tips her fedora* HopeLover…

Olympia: Olympia…

Link: And the Hero of Hyrule…

All: Signing Off!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A 30 Year Old Hitting on Me?

**Hey!**

Hope: Wow… That was a fun night! :D

Link: … Did you get drunk?

Olympia: *Slaps Link* WE ARE NOT THAT OLD -.-

Link: Wow… Sorry.

Hope: *looks shiftily* Well… Unless you count drinking lots of Mt. Dew getting drunk :P

Link: Wow… Well, who are we interviewing today?

Olympia: Hm… *Takes a look at notes* we are interviewing… OH GOD NO.

Link: WHO?

Hope: *Takes a look* … NOOOOO…

Link: Who? *Looks* Fuck no…

Olympia: Give your sanity up for… Tingle.*Shiver*

Tingle: Hi! ^.^

Hope: Let's get this over with. 1st Question: WHY THE HELL GREEN SPANDEX?

Tingle: Because it's Hawt! Don't you find me hot Hope?

Hope: HELL NO! *Hides behind Link* Halp Link *Shivers*

Link: *Pats her head* Don't worry.

Olympia: One more question. Thank god. 2nd Question: Why are you so abusive to your brothers in Wind Waker?

Tingle: Because I can be :D

Hope: *Hidden behind Link* Thank the goddesses! Security! *Security picks up Tingle*

Tingle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets taken away*

Hope: I need mouthwash from just being near him! *Barfs*

Olympia: *Pats back* its ok…

Hope: I think we both need some mental therapy now.

Olympia: Yeah. Well Olympia… Logging off for Hope…

All except Hope: Bye…

** I need mental therapy from just reading this. HALP! D: PLEASE… I think Tingle was hitting on me… D:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Midna is a Therapist?

Hope: We got mental help from someone :3

_Flashback_

_?: What happened?_

_Hope: *Shivers* Oh god… Tingle is an idiot… ARG!_

_Olympia: Tingle scarred her. FOR LIFE! And he also scarred me…_

_Hope: Ag!_

_?: Punch this. *Picks up Tingle Doll*_

_Hope: *Punches till it's nothing but some fluff* I feel much better! :D_

_Olympia: Do you have another one?_

_?: Yes *Giggles, then holds another doll up*_

_Olympia: *Punches a lot* YAY! I love punching Tingle dolls! What's your name again?_

_?: Its Midna *Giggles*_

_End Flashback_

Olympia: So we're interviewing her! :D

Hope: Punch some Tingle dolls for Midna in her imp form! *Punches remains of Tingle doll in the face*

Midna: Hey guys! *Laughs* Hi Link!

Link: Hi Midna *Friendly wave*

Hope: 1st question! Do you like your imp form or regular form best?

Midna: I don't know. But I think it's funny how link looked when I turned back. *Giggles*

Link: I was just surprised! *Angry look*

Olympia: Admit it, you thought she was hot.

Link: But-

Olympia: ADMIT IT!

Link: No!

Hope: *Sly face* so that means you do think she's hot, but won't admit it?

Link: *Blushes* No!

Hope and Olympia: *Facepalm* Just admit it for the goddesses sake!

Link: Never!

Midna: Let's just get this interview done please.

Hope: Ok.

Olympia: 2nd Question: Is Zant related to you?

Midna: Hell no! He is uuuugly!

Link: xD Well… 3rd Question: Why do you have Tingle dolls?

Midna: Their not the only ones who hates Tingle *Rips off Tingle dolls head*

Link: O.o

Olympia: *Lol face* Hahaha! We're out of time, but you can hang with us today :D We're going to the pool

Midna: Cool! :3

Hope: Well anyway, see ya later!

Midna: *Changes into her normal form* *Giggles*

Link: *Stares*

Hope: Ha! You think she's hot!

Olympia: Hehe! You do!

Link: Stfu :/

Hope: *Giggles* Well anyway… HopeLover out!

Everyone: Bye!

**This is the last of the updating spree... TOMMORRW I GO BACK TO SCHOOL! X.X** **I'll update alot on the weekends, and only SOMETIMES during the week, if something hilarious happens at school that gives me ideas**

**Peace Suckas!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You Suck, Bongo Bongo!

**Thanks Daisy for the reviews and your awesome presence xD Yush u can call meh Hope-chan Daisy-chan :3. Anyway, here's a chapter I came up with while talking 2 SOMEONE… Ya know who you are… About Bongo Bongo's ugly hands xD**

Me: Hey guys! I'm heading outside with my co-hosts so that we can interview the WORST… BOSS… EVER!

Link: Fine.

*ALL WALK OUTSIDE INTO MY YARD :D*

Olympia: HEY BITCHY BONGO! Show yourself for your interview!

Bongo Bongo: *Takes off invisibility*

Me: I'm leaving. This thing is creepy, and weird, AND I HATE HIS DAMN BATTLE! *Starts running*

Link: *Grabs the back of her t-shirt* No you don't.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *tries to run, does that cartoony running in air thing*

Olympia: -.- …

Link: Don't be fricken scared you idiot.

Me: *Sighs* Fine. NOW LET ME GO!

Link: *drops her*

Olympia: 1st Question: Why bongo's, why not a snare drum?

Bongo Bongo: *Plays bongo's to a beat*

Me: :D I speak Bongoniese. He says "Because I couldn't have a name like Snare Drum Snare Drum idiot."

Link: Yeah… That would be a retarded name. Anyway. 2nd Question: Why are your hands not attached to your fricken body?

Bongo Bongo: *Beats drum fast*

Me: He says "Why the *BEEP* do you need to know?"

Olympia: ._. Okay… GET OUT OF HERE! *Steals hookshot from Link and shoots one of his hands.*

Bongo Bongo: *Growls, shakes hand, then beats drums and leaves*

Me: ._. He just beat "Fuck you."

Link: LOL!

Olympia: Me and Hope are makin cookies today :3 there gonna be yummy!

Link: I thought you were a tomboy Hope…

Hope: *grabs the front of Links shirt* And…? What does that mean? I can still fricken bake cookies.

Link: *Falls* Okay! For the love of Nayru!

Olympia: Well… We're goin… Bye xD

Hope: SEE YA!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kyaah it's a FEESH! xD

**Thanks for all the comments! I feel so loved xD**

Hope: Hello peeps! Its Muah, Hope, and Olympia is sick right now... That last one was pre written D: So it's going to be just me and Link interviewing for the next couple interviews. D:

Link: You need to have a life. Anyway. what does she have?

Hope: I do have a life! And she has a fever.

Link: No you don't xD

Hope: Yeah right. Anyways, We are interviewing… King of the Zora's!

King Zora: *Is Shuffling slowly through the door*

***Ten Minutes Later***

King Zora: *Gets to the chair*

Hope: *Eyes Glazed over*

Link: *Asleep*

Link: *Wakes up* *See's King Zora* Uh, Hope? HOPE? *Shakes her head*

Hope: *Startled awake* Shit Link! What was that for?

Link: Your eyes were glazed over…

Hope: Crud. Well. King Zora… 1st question: Why is your daughter cray cray?

King Zora: … 'Cause she is… *is eating a burger*

Hope: …

Link: 2nd Question: Why do you shuffle? Why not run so you could ACTUALLY MOVE!

King Zora:… 'Cause I'm fat *eats more burgers*

Hope: 3rd Question: HOW DO THE ZORA EVEN LIVE WITH YOU AS THEIR KING?

King Zora: … Don't know *Eats even more burgers*

Link: *Sweatdrop*

Hope: Well… You can leave now.

King Zora: *Starts shuffling again*

*Ten minutes later*

Hope: THANK FAYORE HE'S GONE!

Link: Right? He made me hungry.

Hope: Want to have a sandwich then? We can come out of my studio/bedroom, my mom isn't here.

Link: YUM! *looks down the stairs* We're gonna be here for a while.

Hope: *Looks down and see's King Zora shuffling down the stairs* At least I have my emergency cookie supply! *takes out a huge box of cookies and hands one to Link*

Link: *Eats cookie*

Hope: *Barely heard* Guess you'll have to camp out at mine…

Link: NOOOOO

Hope: It isn't that bad you idiot!

Link: D: Yes it is! You're a fricken fangirl!

Hope: *Grabs his hat* I like different characters better than you!*Runs*

Link: HEY GIVE THAT BACK! *Chases after her*

Hope: *running by the camera* Well… we'll be back next time :3 I'm Signing OOooFF! *Falls over as Link tackles her*

Link: GIVE ME MY HAT BACK! *Grabs for his hat*

Hope: Not until you say you'll stay at mine until he leaves! *Holds it out of reach*

Link: FINE NOW GIVE IT BACK!

Hope: *Gives it back* You look cute without your hat though xD *Gets up off the floor*

Link: …

Hope: Well anyway, we'll be back later when something interesting happens xP

Link: Fine. See ya

**So Link has to stay at mine? Lol. So funny. Anyway, We'll be back later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: SLEEPOVER! Part 1: Interviews with the Four Swords Links!

Hope: Hey! We're back cause I decided to interview someone while we're waiting for King Zora to finally leave -.-

Link: And we're interviewing the Four Swords Links…

Links: *Jump in through the window*

Hope: Wtf?

Blue: It was the only way in cause of that damn fish…

Green: Hi :3

Vio: *Is too interested in reading*

Red: Hi! :D

Hope: Our first question is for Blue: Do you think your Badass?

Blue: Hell yeah!

Link: And why is that?

Blue: I'm the best!

Green: …

Red: Really Blue?

Blue: Yeah!

Link: xD 2nd Question: Vio? Are you gay?

Vio: *Puts his book down* *Glares* No. I am not fucking gay. Why would you ask that?

Hope: *Glances innocently* We're just doing our jobs Vio!

Vio: *Keeps Glaring*

Hope: *has a glaring contest with Vio*

Red: Calm down! xD

Hope: Fine… Question for Red: Why are you always so happy?

Red: BECAUSE I CAN BE :D

Link: *Sweatdrop* Okay… Final question for Green: Who do you think is the craziest out of you all?

Green: … Red.

Red: WAT?! :D *Glomps Green* I am not!

Green: HELP! *Tries to get him off*

Hope: *Sighs* Fine *Pulls Red off* There.

Green: *Sighs* Thank you!

Hope: Np xD You want to stay? TP Link here is boring

Link: … No I'm no :/

Green: Sure.

Red: YAY! SLEEPOVER! :D

Blue: *hits Red over the head* It isn't a sleepover

Vio: Fine.

Hope: Yay! We'll be back next chapter with some random truth or dare or something!

Everyone: Signing off! :D

**Yeah... I had such a hard time with Bongo Bongo... I didn't know you used the fricken IRON BOOTS! MY FRIEND USED THE HOVER BOOTS. F**K THIS SHITTTTTTT *Jumps out the window***


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Chapter 8 Part 2: SOME RANDOM SHIZ HAPPENS!

Hope: Hey. We're back… AGAIN

Link: … Why am I even here…

Hope: CAUSE YOU HAVE TOO!

Red: What are we doin! :3

Hope: Well… We can do random stuff. *Jumps on her bed, then throw a pillow at each of them* PILLOW FIGHT!

Blue: Wtf was in that? *Rubs head* Concrete?

Hope: *Is bouncing up and down* More like some stone :3

Blue: WHY?!

Hope: I don't like your attitude :3

Red: *Finds pillow stuffed with feathers* YAY! *Jumps onto bed and starts a pillow fight with Hope*

Hope: :3 *Hits Blue accidentally* Whoops!

Blue: *Joins in, trying to slap people angrily with his*

Green: *sighs* What the heck. *Shrugs, then joins in on the pillow fight*

Vio: *is reading, then gets hit by Reds piilow* Wtf! *hits him back*

Link: … You guys are immature…

Hope: Oh yeah? *Hits Link multiple times, giggling*

Link: … :/ *all are having a pillow fight*

Olympia: *Jumps in through the window* HEY! I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE!

Hope: *Jumps down* How the shit did you get through the window?

Olympia: Someone left a ladder :3

Hope: … *looks at Four Swords Links* So THAT'S how they got in here… xD

Olympia: Pillow fight? :3

Hope: E-yup! *Throws a fluffy one at her* Let the fluffing begin! *Hits Olympia then jumps into the fray*

Olympia: Oh no you don't! *Starts chasing Hope*

*SOME TIME LATER*

Hope: Okay… I think we're don't with the fighting xD

Red: Definitely :P

Green: What now then?

Hope: :D… Truth or Dare.

Blue: NO WAY! *Shakes her*

LINK: NOPE!

Olympia: YUP! If you don't agree to that, we'll force you to play Triple Dog!

Hope: Which is MUCH worse :D

Vio: As long it isn't anything that makes me seem gay. For the love of the goddesses.

Olympia: Fine. This is gonna be saved for the next episode. Leave some dares if you want, and for who you want it to be for. See ya next episode!


	10. Chapter Authors Note

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry Guys…

**Hey guys…I have some bad news… Olympia… well she found new friends… says I'm to geeky for her. Sorry that this has happened… But theres no more episodes with my Ex-BFF Olympia. And right after our 7th year anniversary! :,( So it will just be meh and my co-host Link. I might post a new chapter today or not, depends on how long my sadness lasts. So sorry guys… LUB U ALL… AND SEEYA.**


End file.
